


the (sweet) morning after

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: v3 [25]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Nipple Licking, Snowballing, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: The plan had been to make breakfast, until Kaede brought out the whipped cream instead.(a sort of sequel toi kissed a girl)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Series: dr: v3 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558159
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	the (sweet) morning after

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking about that threesome fic my collaborator and i wrote about these characters and wanted to just revisit that au for a while, so here’s a quick thing i thought of while on my daily walk. hope you like it!

* * *

“Kaede, what are you doing with that?” 

Maki paused her search for food to watch as Kaede grabbed the can excitedly from next to the carton of eggs, momentarily confused at what her friend was planning. Her head was throbbing slightly from the hangover from the previous night’s drinking, and so she had no idea what her friend was planning. 

Only answering her friend’s question with a smirk, Kaede went away from the fridge and over to the counter next to Shuichi, who had cocked his head slightly at her look. He was on the same wavelength as Maki regarding having a hangover, and didn’t know what he had been expecting, but for Kaede to come with the can of whipped cream was definitely not it. Making sure he was watching, Kaede shook the can a bit before bringing it up to her naked chest, pressing the trigger and releasing a little pile onto her left breast’s nipple. She pointed to the spot with her other hand as it settled there.

“Want to get that for me, big boy?” she asked him innocently, and he blinked, before her plan occurred to him, and he nodded eagerly at her. He leaned in, sticking his tongue out slightly and giving the pile a tentative small lick, before diving in and wrapping his mouth around her nipple. He continued taking small laps of the cream with his tongue, each one making Kaede let out a little squeal, until he had cleaned her nipple off and was licking the tender, pink flesh. He didn’t pull away from her right away once he was done, stroking his tongue once more across her pebbled nipple and making her gasp.

“Hold on there, mister eager,” she said, bringing her hand up to grab his hair and give it a small tug. “Let me do the other one for you.”

She lifted the whipped cream can back up to her chest and quickly decorated her other nipple, and Shuichi quickly switched over to it. He repeated the same motions to clean it as he had the other, this time pulling away when he was done, and licking his lips of a little stray cream around his mouth. Kaede giggled a bit at the sight.

“Alright, my turn,” Maki said, surprising both Kaede and Shuichi a little bit. With an excited nod from Kaede, Maki gently took the can from her friend, excited that she was in on this and was probably wanting some love on her breasts, too.

Pushing down the bit of bashfulness that both of her partners were watching (nevermind all that had happened last night), Maki meticulously decorated both of her nipples in piles of whipped cream. Once she was satisfied, she leaned back against the counter, ushering to both Shuichi and Kaede with a ‘come here’ motion with her finger. 

“Come and get it,” she said in a surprisingly, teasing tone. Both of them obeyed immediately, coming up to her. Kaede leaned in first, slowly beginning to lap at the whipped cream from her friend’s left nipple. Shuichi allowed Kaede a bit of a head start, (Maki throwing her head back with Kaede’s mouth firmly latched onto her nipple) before diving in himself, giving Maki’s other nipple the same loving, fast treatment as he’d given Kaede’s.

Maki was quickly overwhelmed by her partner’s affections, as they both worked to clean her nipples off. 

“This was a great idea, Kaede.”

“I thought you might like it!” Kaede said, breaking away from Maki’s chest and licking her lips. Suddenly another idea suddenly struck her. Maki was still loosely holding onto the can as Shuichi broke away from her chest, and Kaede gently took it for her next plan.

“I think it’s our turn to try it on Shuichi now, Maki,” Kaede said, getting both of their attention.

Maki gave a small nod. “That sounds like a good idea.”

Shuichi pulled away from Maki and turned to face Kaede. The sweet surprise of starting his day by licking whipped cream off of both the girls he had shared a bed with last night had gotten him up to half-mast again, and a few, quick strokes on his dick from Kaede’s hand got him fully hard. Getting on her knees in front of him, Kaede carefully sprayed a pile of the whipped cream on the tip of his dick, coating it as she had her nipples, before licking her lips at the sight. She couldn’t resist, despite saying she’d share with Maki, and eagerly dove for it, giving the cream a few licks before taking the head into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it, making Shuichi groan and grasp behind him at the counter with his hands.

“Wow, you were so eager, you didn’t even wait for me, Kaede,” Maki said, as she kneeled by Kaede just a moment too late. Kaede didn’t pause to make a remark at this, she just kept Shuichi’s cream covered dick in her mouth as she continued giving him his treatment. Once she had gotten all the whipped cream off of his dick, she braced herself, and once again started sinking her mouth down his shaft. She made it to the base of his dick, and held it at the back of her throat for a moment, before starting to travel back up. Once he was free from her mouth, she gasped, looking up to him with a smug grin.

“Heh, sorry I couldn’t help myself, your dick just looked way too good,” she said. 

“Well, this time, I hope you’re willing to share him with me,” Maki said, as she took the can from Kaede once more. This time instead of just decorating just the head, she drew a line of whipped cream trailing down the sides of his rod. Once happy with her work, she did the same on Kaede’s side, so the pair of them could both do this together.

“Oh, good idea, Maki!” Kaede cheered, feeling herself getting wetter as the next plan was literally laid out in front of her. Maki nodded, and once she had finished, she and Kaede got comfortable side by side on their knees in front of Shuichi again. They each reached a hand to his dick, careful to avoid messing up the lines of whipped cream, before leaning their heads in.

Each of them savoured the sweet inches of their lines, lapping slowly as they travelled up his hardening shaft together, Shuichi moaning and groaning at each and every tongue stroke. Once they had made it to his crown, the pile of whipped cream had mixed with the globs of precum that had emerged, giving them a unique sweet and salty combination. 

Feeling brave, Maki gently pushed Kaede’s face aside (causing the girl to groan) to wrap her lips around his head first, collecting a good half of the treat for herself before giving her friend a turn. 

Kaede eagerly dove in once she’d been given the green light, licking up the rest of the cream and precum before Shuichi could even register that they had switched. His cock throbbed as the girls worked together at his cock again. 

“Come on, Maki, let’s make him come together again,” Kaede broke away from Shuichi’s dick long enough to say, and Maki eagerly nodded. She had no idea what these two had done for her sexuality, but there was a part of her that was excited to work with her friend to make her other friend come again. 

She watched from the side as Kaede reached a hand up to Shuichi’s balls as her tongue licked up his cock again. She wrapped her lips around the head of his dick as her fingers gently squeezed his orbs, and while she didn’t feel as though she could reciprocate this, she did give another lick up his cock, until her face was close to Kaede’s again. She saw her friend give her a quick wink, before she began pushing her head down, causing Maki to pull back a bit as Kaede took Shuichi deep again. 

She saw Shuichi’s back stiffen, before he let out a groan. “Kaede, I’m —”

Kaede quickly pulled off Shuichi's cock, and Maki saw it visibly twitch in the air, before she felt Kaede’s cheeks being pressed against her own. A second later she felt a hot streak of something hit her cheek, Kaede gently positioning Shuichi’s dick straight at their faces, and squealing as she caught some of his load in her mouth as Shuichi continued cumming. 

Most of her helping landed on her cheeks, but thankfully Kaede was willing to share, and Maki allowed her friend to cup her cheeks and press her lips against her own. Just as they had done the previous night, Maki felt Kaede transfer what she had caught into Maki’s mouth. She took a moment to taste Shuichi’s essence again, before swapping it back to Kaede’s, who took it back happily.

Shuichi recovered to the sight of the two girls sharing his cum again, a sight that before the previous night he thought he never would have seen. The girls looked back up to him once they had finished, both opening their mouths to show they had swallowed. 

“That was a great treat to start the morning off with!” Kaede said happily, licking her lips. Maki couldn’t argue with her there, despite the still lingering hangover headache she was feeling. 

“It was a good suggestion, Kaede,” Shuichi said, “but maybe we should actually get to work on making some real breakfast. Maki looks like she needs it.” 

“I mean, I did enjoy that detour, even if my head is still throbbing,” she said with a shrug. Shuichi nodded, clearing his throat. “I’ll go clean up and get some food started.” 

“Yeah, food sounds good,” Kaede agreed, as Shuichi turned to leave. She leaned in, and Maki thought she was going to kiss her cheek again (giving her a tiny case of butterflies), and was surprised when she did. The moment was ruined slightly when Kaede’s kiss turned into what Maki realized was just her cleaning an odd streak of Shuichi’s cum off of her. 

“Ew, Kaede,” Maki said, gently pushing her friend away.

“Well, I didn’t want you to be dirty for breakfast,” Kaede said with a giggle. “It might have set Shuichi off again.” 

“I guess,” Maki said, meeting Kaede’s eyes again. “Kaede — ”

She was surprised when Kaede cut her off with another quick kiss. When she pulled away, she giggled at Maki’s confused expression.

“Come on, let’s go make some food. We’ll all feel better once we’ve eaten.” 

Maki nodded, getting to her feet alongside her friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
